


making moves, forgetting movies

by ghoulicious



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Getting Together, Internal ramblings, Lowercase, M/M, Misunderstandings, bit OOC, cuddling :), kind of, rated for language, talking it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28959945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghoulicious/pseuds/ghoulicious
Summary: two boys, ramblings, and an elephant in the room
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29





	making moves, forgetting movies

**Author's Note:**

> we went from a wap songfic to this :) hope u like

this was it. dave had everything laid out in front of him. movies, popcorn, sodas, chips, everything needed for a state-of-the art movie binge with his best bro, karkat. as he begins to take note of everything he has again, he starts to think about his recent actions towards karkat. sure, they’ve been hanging out more, but he’s hoping that karkat hasn’t noticed anything weird about him wanting to hangout more. and, yea, dave has been thinking about karkat in a more-than-friendly way, but who’s to blame him? they’ve been friends ever since finding out about their shared feelings for terezi. 

well, after karkat got over his initial hatred for dave over terezi, and after dave finally broke up with her.

but it was almost like they were made to be in each other’s life. karkat’s loudness over dave’s quietness. and it wasn’t that dave was shy, karkat was just… better, at making his presence known. better at making himself heard, making his feelings known, better at being out there. so? the two of them hanging out always went well. 

naturally, movie tastes were brought up once. karkat’s love of rom-coms and dave’s love of “movies that suck but, in a good way. like, sharknado 2 or that one movie, with the one guy, who does the one thing”. it started out with seeing a movie at the local theatre, and it progressed to coming over to the other’s house once a month, then twice, to almost every weekend was spent at either one’s house, just watching movies.

_so why am i so nervous today?_ he kept wondering why his palms were so sweaty, why he felt the need to check and re-check the snacks he gathered, why he kept counting the movies in front of him, taking note of how long each one was, which order they would probably watch them in, and

_would he want to cuddle again this time? would he want to talk about what happened last week?_

right. last week, dave had made the mistake of falling asleep too close to karkat, and had woken up snuggled up to him. not that he had complained, but the fear in karkat’s eyes when he had realized what had happened made dave feel like he had done something wrong. the two had barely spoken at all the following week, just a few passing words every time one seen the other, and messages sent between the two when one wasn’t sure when something was due.

so, at 3:00 on friday, you can say dave was surprised when karkat mentioned their typically scheduled movie day on saturday at 5. 

which brings him where he is now, still checking, still counting. he glances down at his phone again. _4:30 PM. thirty minutes. that’s two fifteen minutes together. that’s three ten minutes, that’s six five minutes. maybe i should text him just to be sure._

he does, in fact, not text him.

instead, he decides to start pacing around his house. cleaning up random things, washing his two cups, wiping down his table. he goes from upstairs, to down, to upstairs again, back downstairs. he checks his phone again, seeing that he has 10 minutes left. _10 minutes, what can i do until then? should i message him? would he be driving? am i sure he’s even **coming**?_ in the midst of his thought-train, his phone buzzes.

CG: HEY ASSHOLE.   
CG:I’M HERE.   


dave all but _jumps_ from his sitting spot, rushing over to his front door, and opening it.

the two boys stare at each other, neither saying a word. karkat’s eyebrows begin furrow, before dave speaks.

“sup”.

he moves aside to let karkat in, who says a greeting of his own. “hey, strider. how have you been for like, i don’t know, the past week? i can count on both hands how many words you’ve said to me this week, and that’s something that rarely happens! i waited all week waiting to hear from you and when i do, it’s about math class!” dave realizes that through all that, karkat has taken off his shoes and jacket already, and turns to look dave in his face.

“so, dave, that is ‘sup’”.

dave openly stares at karkat, not knowing what to say. he opens his mouth, and closes it again like a fish without water. karkat just spins on his heel and heads to the living room.

karkat sighs audibly. “whatever. what’s on the itinerary?”

dave points to the neat stack of movies that are in the middle of the room. well, it was a neat stack, until karkat took a seat right on the floor next to them, and started going through every movie that was there.

“hey dude, um, first of all, fuck you. i had all of those movies sittin’ there nice and pretty until you came along and fuckd them up. they were training for “america’s next top movie” but you ruined their dream karkat. how will they ever live their life long dream of becoming a model? we all have to start somewhere dude, and you just ruined it for them.” 

“dave, these movies didn’t stand a chance in that godforsaken competition. they wouldn’t even make it through the first round. i saved them. sure, their dreams are crushed, but they need to start smaller anyways, do a beauty pageant at the grocery store down the street.”

dave takes a seat on his couch as the two start to get back into their usual banter. he starts to become more relaxed. _i missed this_ , he realizes, _it’s been a week, and i missed this. i’m not even sure i’d ever want to go without it. we can do this for hours, and i wouldn’t even care. i always want to hear his answers to my questions, and his responses to my statements._

suddenly, karkat speaks up again.

“hello? earth to dave? seriously, have you been ok recently? i can leave if you want me to. i should have taken the hint when you wouldn’t even fucking text me for anything besides class.”

dave is quick to respond this time. “dude, no i have been waiting for this all week. like, everyday i’m just like ‘damn, can’t wait to see karkat again on saturday’. you know how i feel about our movie days man, i just can’t get enough of them.”

karkat looks at dave with… affection? _no you dickhead, do you not remember last week? he probably knows you like him and he’s just trying to figure out a way to let you down easy._

so, not affection. but dave does take note of how softly karkat is looking at him in that moment. dave looks away, becoming uneasy with the way karkat is looking at him. karkat rises from his spot on the floor, and moves to the couch next to dave.

“dave? you know you can talk to me about anything you need to, right? if there’s something you want to say, say it.”

_but i can’t_ “haha no dude i’m fine, just thinkin’ about some stuff.”

karkat looks at dave _again_ with a softness in his eyes, like he’s… ok with the way dave’s acting, ok with being patient with dave and _my dumbass ramblings and my weird spacing out at wrong times and_ -

“dave?”

dave’s head snaps up _when did i look away?_ and he looks at karkat.

“dude, ok, look. i am sorry about last week. i didn’t know i’d be all up in your grill like a concerned father talking to his daughter’s boyfriend for the first time, because she’s a straight a student and he’s worried this new boyfriend will ruin her chances of getting into stanford and introduce her to bad habits-”

“dave”

“and he just wants the best for his little girl you know? sure, he wants her to live a good life but he’s so scared that it will all be ruined once this boyfriend starts imprinting on her, like a fucking duckling with no where to go. following all things and just figuring that the next thing that shows interest is it’s mama-”

“dave listen to me!” 

dave stops his rambling and looks at karkat.

“really? you haven’t talked to me all week because of that?”  
“weren’t you angry?”  
“dave you’re so fucking dense-”  
“so you are angry?”

karkat looks at dave again, trying to read his face before he says something.

“dave, no i’m not angry over that. i mean, it was kind of bound to happen. we have been sleeping together and getting close lately. i thought you were angry.”

dave... has no thoughts for once. he soaks in everything karkat just said to him, and squeezes it back out like a sponge.

“you... thought i.. was angry”  
“yes shit for brains! since that day you haven’t talked to me or even looked at me!!”  
“well you didn’t talk to me either!”

they both look at each other, one trying to read the other’s face. their breathing is matched up and dave feels comfortable with this, comfortable with just sitting here breathing with the person who began to trust the most. said person lets out an exhale, and begins to speak again.

“dave, i wasn’t angry. just shocked. i was afraid of how you were going to react to me if i tried to reach out first.”  
“karkat, you know you’re my best bro. i just didn’t know how to bring it up, i guess. your shit movies aren’t really helpful when it comes to these things irl dude.”

karkat shoves dave at that, with a small smile on his face.

“they’re _perfect_ when it comes to things like this you douche.”

dave lets himself be pushed by karkat, and falls right back into him.

“yea, well they aren’t really helpful to me then.”

karkat shifts as dave puts his weight onto him. not to push him off, just to get more comfortable with the new weight that is pushing against him. he wraps his arms around dave’s chest, hands tapping a rhythm near his stomach.

“well maybe i should put one in, just for educational purposes.”  
“dude _no_. i am way too comfortable right now for you to move.”  
“well none of us thought to put on a damn movie before we got this way asshole.”

dave sits up, only for him to change his direction on the couch and lay on his back.

“well, guess we’re taking a nap before we start our movie binge then huh?”

karkat rolls his eyes and puts his weight on top of dave. yea, a quick nap before their movie watching started sounded nice.

until, of course, they were up all night watching shitty b-listed movies.

**Author's Note:**

> hii bug me on [tumblr](https://ghoulitch.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
